1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barcode system, particularly relates to a system and a method for printing and error correction of Hangul(Korean letter) 4 state 4 barcode using an extended reference table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a barcode system using postal codes and delivery point codes is used for automatic mail processing. The delivery point codes are generated by using a general reference table consisting of numerals and English alphabets.
However, in Korea, most of mail information are written and handled by Hangul (Korean letter). Therefore, Hangul code is necessary to be applied to the existing bar code in order to store the delivery point information and to effectively perform automatic mail processing.
In the existing 4 state 4 bar code reference table, bar weight values, for example Track bar=0, Ascender bar=1, Descender bar=2 and Full height bar=3, are used. If a calculated barcode value is equal to or more than six(6), zero(0) is substituted for the calculated barcode value. 10 numeral and 26 English capital letters are assigned in form of 6.times.6 matrix.
In England Royal Mail, an extended 4 state 4 bar code reference table which extends the existing 4 state 4 bar code reference table is developed and used. Also, in Korea, it has been developed and used an 8.times.8 extended 4 state 4 barcode reference table which assigns combinational type Hangul to 28 extra spaces.
However, in the 8.times.8 extended 4 state 4 barcode reference table, since one Korean letter is represented by 2 to 5 barcodes, the length of barcode for one Korean letter is very variable, therefore, the number of Korean letters which are able to be written in a certain space is variable and very small. Also, when error detection and correction function are introduced, spaces are necessary for the error detection and correction function, then spaces for Korean letter become smaller and error correction is impossible.